


court-ship ritual

by jeyne



Series: that's gross! (unless you're up for it) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Football | Soccer, Jock AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyne/pseuds/jeyne
Summary: Donghyuck walks towards the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. He exposes his lean neck as he gulps the liquid down his throat, exhaling softly afterwards. “So, you” he wipes his mouth “took me to your apartment when your roommate is away meaning you’re completely alone now.”“Pretty much.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Series: that's gross! (unless you're up for it) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463668
Kudos: 85





	court-ship ritual

**Author's Note:**

> the jock haeno au we all waiting for

_Practice_ is sweat and muscles. And heat, and pain, and passes, and exertion. Skin, body, hair. Jeno could name it in many ways and words. Like the world-stopping feeling when he catches up his breath after running half field. But the _after-practice_ is just one thing, horniness. Donghyuck flashes a smile at him and _bang._ He rushes up inside the locker room, takes his things to the farest shower stall and lets the faucet running until the water turns icing cold.

Jeno takes his time to shower, to change and to _think._ He acts when in the locker room remains only three more teammates and _Donghyuck,_ because he always finishes the last since he chatters around or busies himself with his phone until there’s no one else occupying the stalls. Jeno leans on the locker staring at Donghyuck, out-of-shower with water drops dripping from his black hair, down his neck to his bare chest. Jeno stares blanking at how they roll close to his dog tag necklace but looks up quickly, clearing his throat trying to bring these flowy eyes to look at him. 

Donghyuck turns around, smiling lazily. “Hey.”

“Hey, you—” Donghyuck raises his arms revealing the bushel of boy-hair sprouting from his armpits to sprays deodorant. He tries to keep them clean but Jeno has seen how in no time the hair grows back again and Donghyuck just gets too lazy to shave his mops. “You’re free tonight?”

Donghyuck puts his shirt on and tilts his head aside, squinting. “Depends.”

Jeno crooks an eyebrow. “On?”

“On whether I should drop my pussy appointment for _you."_ Donghyuck replies nonchalantly which makes Jeno snort.

“As if you had one.” 

Donghyuck huffs slamming the locker door loudly. “Where though?”

“My apartment.”

—

Donghyuck drops his duffle bag on the Jeno’s second-hand flat floor. He looks around to the empty dark living room, “Where’s Jaemin?”

“Hm, on a trip until Monday.”

“Oh.” _Fuck._

Donghyuck walks towards the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. He exposes his lean neck as he gulps the liquid down his throat, exhaling softly afterwards. “So, _you_ ” he wipes his mouth “took me to your apartment when your roommate is away meaning you’re completely alone now.”

“Pretty much.” 

“Mhm, you aren’t as sly as you think you are, Jeno.” Donghyuck nods his head in a smooth movement after catching Jeno’s eyes. _Kick the ball._ He walks towards Jeno, gripping his wrists guiding him to his own bedroom. _Score the goal._

Jeno stays pinned at the wall when Donghyuck cages him in a corner of his bedroom, his lips are cold, making him quiver as he ruthlessly crashes them. He feels Donghyuck’s strands of hair brushing his nose and the softly ghosting of his fingers on his nape slipping through his hair. Donghyuck breaks the kiss and locks eyes with Jeno, they have this glint which he could've missed with the brief smile that showed up on his face. 

Donghyuck grips his waist and pulls him forwards guiding him to sit on his bed in a jerk movement. Jeno stumbles, speechless at how he was so easily manhandled by his teammate. It shouldn’t impress him, Donghyuck is ones of the best players he has seen, he’s also the best goalscorer, still it sometimes comes like a crashing lighting how strong Donghyuck really can be when he wants. He also feels incredibly turned on too quickly. Jeno crawls backwards as Donghyuck kneels in front of him prompting him to reach his bed pillows and when he finally does he pins Jeno down the mattress, gripping his wrist up his head and his mind stops forming concrete thoughts. Donghyuck looks down on him, grinning. “So, what did you exactly expected me to do?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Jeno speaks with the same cocky tone that he knows it riddles the other up. Donghyuck’s grip on his hands tightens. He leans down ever so slowly, viscously licking Jeno’s lips with eyes open and Jeno, ever so greedy, follows his mouth when he breaks the kiss. 

Jeno wriggles his wrists in order to free himself, Donghyuck lets them go without a fight. He shifts his position lower, down on Jeno’s crotch and he reprimands a wrecked moan because the heavy weight on his cock feels deliciously tortuous. Donghyuck sneaks his fingers under his shirt and leans on his chest, “I don’t want to be nice though.” 

Jeno chuckles in disbelief, Donghyuck’s roaming hands making him sensitive. “You are never nice.”

Donghyuck supports himself on one arm, his upper body rocking involuntary with Jeno’s and he’s almost sure he has felt his harding cock down his stomach. He looks up puckering his lips and poking his tongue inside his cheek. “Don’t make me spit you.”

Jeno circles one hand on Donghyuck’s bare inner thigh and drags him down to latch his tongue on his collarbone, Donghyuck yelps. “If that’s what you’re into.” 

Donghyuck huffs, tugging Jeno’s hair as he keeps massaging his thigh. He pressed his body hard on Jeno, groaning exasperatedly before heading towards his legs to pull his pants off. Jeno helps to discarries them quickly trying to brush off the look Donghyuck gave him at the sight of him not wearing any underwear. “Nasty.”

Jeno grips his shirts collar a bit too hard to drag him close to his face. “Just kiss me already.” 

Donghyuck breaks free of his grasp and pushes his chest with a mockish grin. He adjusted himself better between his legs, caressing the sensitive skin around his cock, “Do you wax?”

“Laser.”

“Oh, hot.” Donghyuck smiles, pulling his shorts down. Jeno catches himself obscenely staring. “I haven’t shave in awhile.”

“I don't care.” Jeno says gulping, while he stares longer than what he should at the heavy patch of black hair. Donghyuck hand-grips Jeno’s cock with a playful face that makes him arch back into the mattress. He leans down pressing his fist firm on the base and spits right at the tip. Jeno drops his legs apart as Donghyuck careless strokes him. 

Donghyuck’s head goes down between his legs so close his breathing tickles his skin, “I always wanted to do this.” He latches his mouth around his base, abandoning his cock to mindless caress his muscular abdomen. Jeno sinks into the touch when Donghyuck firmly presses his hand hard, and then he buries his nose on his crotch to suck on his balls. 

“Eat ass?” Jeno asks a little bit breathless, but it turns quickly into a yelp on his throat when Donghyuck pinches his inner thigh hard enough to leave a sting. He raises up with a slightly annoyed face, placing his hands on his belly and pushing it to the mattress, leaning his body to loom over his. 

Donghyuck looks like a _menace_. He’s staring at him with that seductive and sleepy gaze and Jeno likes it. He really likes it. It makes him legs bend to curl around his body. Jeno lifts his hand slowly to Donghyuck’s face, not daring to touch him too scared of the boy over him. “You’re really pretty.”

That’s all it takes, Donghyuck huffs and turns him around with a harsh uncoordinated movement. Jeno ends up half upside down but Donghyuck climbs on his legs and slaps his ass a few times. “C’mon, you’re heavy. Knees.”

Jeno complies quite willing, dropping his head on his pillows and perking his ass up. He can barely look at Donghyuck now, but he register how he messily gets up to find the condoms Jeno told him he would find on his nightstand. He catches when he runs his fingers through his hair to push it back, when he align himself over his entrance and jerks his cock ready a few times. Donghyuck lifts his head and looks back at Jeno and his smile is the most tender one he showed him today.

It loses its sweet effect when Donghyuck grips his waist and bottoms up too quickly making Jeno lose balance. Donghyuck lets out a childish chuckle holding onto his hips to make him rise again, “Aren’t you a strong boy? Stand up.” 

Jeno tries his best to support himself on his arms while Donghyuck thrusts his hips with the ever strong grip, he’s sure his skin is marked red where Donghyuck holds him. The fine hairs of his pubes tickling his ass every time he slams his hips against Jeno, Donghyuck positions his hands on Jeno’s shoulder, digging his fingers in way that makes him squirm. He slides his hand over Jeno’s neck and prompts him to push himself up. Donghyuck grips his hips with one hand while his other arm wraps across his collarbones. Jeno finds himself dizzy, the position making his back bent, the arm around his neck adding painful pressure. Jeno places one hand over the knee Donghyuck pushed up to assert into the angle better. 

Donghyuck leans his head over his neck, roaming his lips too gently for the obscene position he’s putting Jeno on. “I actually just wanted to eat your ass.” He releases Jeno from his grip, dropping him down like a rag doll. Donghyuck pushes all his weight on him, holding Jeno’s hip enough to make him arch as much as he can. Jeno shudders as he pushes his cock deeper, whining embarrassingly. He should've known he would get teased for it. “Oh, you sound like a chick.”

“Fuck off, Donghyuck.” Jeno spits against his sheets. 

Donghyuck looms over to take both of his hands and pins them on his back, thrusting so hard Jeno loses the energy to fight back. “Say that again.” And Jeno doesn’t know how Donghyuck expects him to say it back or say anything at all when he has his face pressed down the sheets. He lets a heavy deep groan when his hips start to quiver as his orgasm builds up, “Fuck, Donghyuck.” 

Jeno breaks free and buries his head on his arms, shaking violently when he comes. Donghyuck slows down to simply grind on him. Jeno pants heavily, feeling a hot body drop on top of his back and starts to leave messy kisses over his shoulder until he manages to turn around and kiss him open-mouthed. Donghyuck thrust weakly as much as his shaky legs let him, Jeno represses more whines at his oversensitiveness. Donghyuck cums and drops on his back, his strands of his long hair tickle Jeno’s skin.

Donghyuck falls on his side, keeping his legs tangled with Jeno’s, he takes the condom off and looks up at the ceiling. Jeno thinks he looks as stunning and messy as when he scores a goal in the field. “How did you—” he starts, turning around to wrap one leg over Jeno’s side. “How did you know I was gonna say yes? When you invite me here.”

“I didn’t.” Jeno drowsily replies.

“So what if I said no? Who would you have asked?”

“No one.”

Donghyuck has his pretty face furrowed, “Do you have like a crush on me or something?”

Jeno looks up. “Or something,” he confesses, closings his eyes feeling the beating of his heart.

“You’re pretty too,” Donghyuck says sheepishly, “and hot. Mostly hot. But you’re like, kinda crazy too.” 

Jeno chuckles, hiding his face on the pillows, he hears Donghyuck still speaking. “So do you want to date?”

“Looks like someone else really has a crush.” Jeno smirks. 

“I do… _not.”_ Donghyuck mutters helplessly, after both of them burst into laughter. “Fine, maybe. _Captain."_


End file.
